Completely reconstruct the nature scene is one of the human goals, several generations of scientists have worked hard for it. Samsung, LG, Sony, Sharp, Philips and other multinational companies have invested heavily in 3D display technique but the 3D visual effect of current product is poor. Due to the loss of the phase information carried by the wave light, it is impossible to achieve true 3D display. True 3D display is a new display technology which reconstructs the optical model of the original scene by superimposing the lights and the relative depth information of the real scene that was lost during the projection process was restored. The reconstructed 3D scene with true color, continuous parallax can be viewed by many people directly. It will lead the scientific visualization into a new aims which can be applied in the entertainment, medicine, military, production, life and other fields
True 3D display technology includes: integral imaging, holographic and volumetric display. The holographic display has bottleneck in color video. The volumetric display needs the spherical or cylindrical protective cover which limited the display range. By contrast, in integral imaging, the acquisition and display is simple and the 3D information is point to point; it can reconstruct 3D image with true color and continuous parallax which is suitable to both static and dynamic scenes. The size of the elemental image is determined by the display device. If we use LED, the display can achieve any size which meets the most requirements of people.
With the development of technology, the pixel pitch of LED display is getting smaller and smaller which can be defined as high density as less than 1.5 mm (especially 1.25 mm). The present invention related to an integral imaging system based on high density small pitch LED and realized autostereoscopic display.
The inter-pixel pitch means the distance between two pixels on the display screen, which depends on the size and the resolution of the screen. If the size of screen is fixed, the higher the resolution is, the smaller the pitch is and the clearer the image is; when the resolution is fixed, the smaller the screen is, the smaller the pitch is and the clearer the image is.